Enchanting Lullaby
by dejavu5
Summary: conflict between reality and delusion..
1. Default Chapter

**She downed the drink and put the bottle with the rest of the intoxicating liquid back on the table.**

**- I´m off.- she yawned.**

**But neitherher sentence nor the noise of the bottle balancing on the table seemed to have awakened her companions from some strange form of blissful letargy.**

** She spat out something that doubtfully was appreciation and turned around, shaking herblonde hair angrily in case anyone was looking after all.**

** She noticed someone standing next to the door and was just about to lash her rage out at him, when.. the sarcastic comment froze on the tip of her tongue.**

** Her bright green eyes, contrasting with deep black eye shadows, froze and her lips slightly opened when she focused on the stranger, whose sight was hooked deep into her.**

**She stood there for a while that seemed as eternity, unbelieving.**

**-Lucius.. - whispered she more for herself, feeling uncomfortably intimidated by her own voice.**

**The stranger grinned at her.**

**Without taking her eyes off him, she moved towards him reluctantly.**

**- So we finally meet.- said the stranger in a deep, echoing voice that ran through her as an electric impulse.**

**For the first time, she allowed herself wink.**

**- Who.. what are you?- inquired she, as she raised her hand and aimed it towards the stranger´s chest.**

**Apparently she expected it to go straight through, as if he was a ghost or some kind of abstract hallucination.**

**Her hand landed firmly on his shoulder.**

**The primar touch evoked chills running down her spine, but she didn´t move her hand.**

**With a puzzled look on her face, normally cold and superior, she turned her head quickly and her eyes searched for the bottle. She spotted it, it stood on the table motionless as she had left it, its contents still reaching nearly to the half. No, she has _not_ drunk that much.. her sight flew over her mates, but none of them was watching, they wouldn´t even know she had ever been there.**

** Her confused eyes landed back on Lucius.**

**¨How is this possible?¨- questions ran chaotically through her head,- ¨What did the bastards put in my drink this time??¨**

** There was no way this man who she clearly saw and felt in front of her, could be there. But yet he was, his crushing presence was as real as her own.**

** She looked at him, hopelessly, as if waiting for saviour.**

**- Follow me.- said Lucius with a voice that, tho she has never heard it before in her life, comforted her.**

**Only now she realized that her hand still rested on his shoulder and she pulled it back quickly.**

**He stepped towards the door, waiting for her to do the same.**

** Reluctant but tempted, she did.**

**She didn´t see anyone as they walked through the lounge, but the place seemed to have changed too. **

**The stairway up which he led her seemed to be at least twice the size as she knew it, dark and winding, and the railing obtained a form of a huge serpent and she fascinated watched her own hand running over its silver and shining, nearly organic skin.**

** She didn´t know if it was real, or if it was just due to her astonishment and what struck her with surprise was that she didn´t care anymore.**

** For seeing what she was seeing, she must have been either insane or enchanted, therefore she didn´t let her mind preoccupy with it.**

** Surprisingly she felt no fear. It never crossed her thoughts that this man, who she looked up to as her ultimate ideal in her former fantasies, would try to do her any harm. Suddenly she felt like if Lucius´unexpected appearance in her real world was something absolutely normal, something she wouldn´t even stop to wonder about.**

**After a while (an hour? a day?) they reached the top of the stairway and speechless walked through a long neverending  dark hall, when they finally reached a door which Lucius unlocked and held open to let her enter.**

** Strangely aroused, she stepped in and found herself in a place she has never seen before. It was obscure, only few cande lights trembled silently and threw weird shadows on the furniture, which tickled her curiosity even more.**

**She liked the darkness, she liked the strange psychodelic shadows blinking on the black walls, shel iked the statues of deamons maliciously grinning on high pillars onboth sides of a hugebed with satin sheets  in the colour of blood.**

** Her gothic heart forgot everything and pulsed with joy, she smiled unconsciously while her eyes consumed the view.**

** All the questions she had on her tongue, all the uncertainty and confusion fell off her like old leaves fall from autumn trees and she felt nothing but content...**

**- Glorious place. - she expressed praise as she turned back to face him.**

**... content and thrilled...**

**His long blonde hair glittered in the flames of the candles and his cold blue eyes seemed warmer in this magic twilight.**

**She forced herself to move on. Her attention attracted a huge, ancient looking mirror that reflected everything in the room in a strange angle. Its impressive frame was created by hundreds of small silver snake - like creatures with shining esmerald eyes.**

**She watched him approach her.**

**He sensed her confusion and gently touched her arm, encouraging.**

**Her body reacted to his touch, and her neurons transmitted the chilling sensation all over her.She felt like she had stopped breathing with her lungs, now she inhaled and exhaled with all the surface of her body.**

**She watched her reflection in the mirror. Her pale skin contrasted with the dark make-up and her eyes, partly hiding behind few inobedient curls of her long hair, became nearly transparent.**

**- There are answers to all your questions.- whispered he quietly.**

**Dedicating herself to the moment of magic, she shut down her mind. She knew no one would follow her.**


	2. Enchanting Lullaby: Riddle of the First ...

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the brilliant surface of the mirror wasnt straight anymore, for an instance it resembled surface of a lake after someone threw a stone in...  
and when it regained its previous form, she couldn´t see herself anymore.   
Instead, she watched the lounge where she had met Lucius for the first time, she clearly recognized her mates snoozing peacefully lost in the world of fantastic visions.. and the bottle that she had left..  
She blinked, not comprehending anything that was going on. Her brain, slowed down by all the magic events, didnt tick properly.  
As if he could read her mind, he held her arm firmly.  
- I think you have seen enough for the first time.  
The mirror, as she noticed, has returned to its original state and she focused on Lucius´reflection.  
She wanted to ask him what exactly he meant with the first time, but her voice didnt seem to work either. She gave up and closed her eyes, praying not to wake up.  
-Are you ready to go back?- ask he gently.  
  
She didn´t answer.  
She reached for his hands and made him embrace her, locking her fingers between his and resting her hands on her waist, as she leaned back and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Sudden heat surrounded her palms and proceeded through her trembling stomach to her chest, her pulse rose and she felt like something was squeezing her lungs, not in a painful, but in an awkwardly exciting way and she could not move when she felt his breath on her skin short before his lips kissed her neck.  
  
The intense sensation rushed through her and she trembled, as the passion boiling inside her was being unleashed.   
She turned quickly forced him to step back and held his hands against the wall.  
Their faces were so close their noses were nearly touching, he was watching her but her eyes were half shut, onlyherlips shivered with lust as she prelonged the moment.  
When theirlips finally met and her tongue joined his in a wild,mysterious dance the explosion of sensual joy struck her in a way she had never experienced before.  
Inhaling the scent of his skin she sneaked her hands underneath his clothes and, running her fingertips up and down his hot body, not knowing (and not wanting to know) whether she was dreaming or living.  
He was all she had ever wanted and now, wherever and whenever they were, he belonged to her.  
With evil sparkle in her eyes she looked at him and he returned her smile.  
  
Her luscious white body sensually contrasted with the deep red satin and obtained seductive shades from the blinking cande lights. She reacted to him instinctively, each his touch evoked a different sensation in her, freezing cold chills,burning flames,liberating submission or wild animal passion.  
And she followed.  
She played the same game, each piece of his body she seemed to have conquered and dominated, and he responded to her in a way she wanted to in each moment.  
Entangled in his arms, watching the dizzy reflection to their shiny sweaty bodies in the mirror opposite, she hazily realized how much she looked as an essential part of him. So much that for that instance, as the thought pinched her resting mind, everything made sense.  
But she let it slip.  
His blue eyes intercepted hers. Hypnotized, fascinated, she buried her fingers deep into his skin and she heard herself scream, she felt like she was sinking in a tide of big wild waves of the colour of red wine bashing against her body and sudden feeling of vertigo clouded her eyes..  
once more she locked her sight into his and squeezed his hands in fear, trying to fight what she knew was going to happen, but his calming look erased her doubts.. and then she fell.  
Down through the bed, down the rabbit hole, down towards the core of earth.. she fell till there was nothing but darkness.   
  
The rays of dawning sun tickled her eyelids. She lazily turned around when a loud regular beeping intercepted the precious silence.  
  
She jumped up, with her eyes wide open, looking around distantly.  
She wrapped her naked body in the warm fluffy covers, looking almost scared.  
  
After a while when she came back to earth, she tried to recall how had she got home the previous night, but there was no links in her brain to a satisfying response.  
She stood up and, looking like if it cost her alot of effort to walk, she moved to the bathroom.  
- Oh for...- she swallowed the rest of the curse, as she got freaked out by her appearance.  
Her dark make up had left its perfectly shaped form long time ago and now was covering all the area around her eyes, and her hair was more of a mess than usual.  
As she washed her hands, her head vacant, once more she raised her sight to stare at herself with disgrace, but what she had seen, got her ticking again.  
The surface was moving in a familiar way, as if melting, morphing, gaining a new form, new dimension.  
When the metamorphosis finished, it offered her a view to another world.  
To the world she had remembered to have visited, the world that should have existed only in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, the answers to the riddle about previous night filled up her mind. It was so intense and lively that she had to close her eyes before the rush of colours, smells, noises and energy of thoughts reached her senses.  
  
When she handled it and opened her eyes in order to analyze closer what she had seen in front of her, the vision had vanished.   
The mirror reflected her exactly as she woke up in the morning, with the difference that her sight was not vacant anymore.  
In her mind, suddenly she found a solution to the riddle of the first time, which wasn´t put there by herself.  
She understood.  
And she accepted this understanding with great pleasure, as it offered her what she had always wanted.  
  
She returned to the room and glimpsed at the clock. Few minutes left.  
  
She laid back in the bed and lit a cigarette, grinning contently. 


End file.
